


Share My Body With You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Sharing, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Season 5 Canon Divergent, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Dean have some "alone" time with each other.





	Share My Body With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintershieldmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershieldmaiden/gifts).



> So this is a commission for the wonderful and beautiful @samwise-the-true-hero! She asked for Michean body sharing sexy times. I really hope I did it justice!

_ Do you REALLY want to tap that, Dean?  _ Michael asked dryly in their shared mind, drinking a whiskey while Dean eyed up the bartender. 

_ She’s got a nice body, beautiful smile, long blonde hair perfect for pulling. We could totally rock her world,  _ Dean replied back. 

Michael chuckled, finishing off the glass and signalling for another.  _ We could. Or we could rock each other’s world.  _

_ Dude. . . how? We’re literally sharing a body. I don’t even know how Sammy and the Devil do sexy times like that,  _ Dean groaned, and Michael shuddered for them both, flashing a debonair smile up at their bartender. “Thanks, dear,” Michael said out loud, sliding a ten across the counter towards her. “Keep the change.” 

She gave a flirty smile and sauntered off, and Dean pressed them forward to gaze at her ass in her jeans. 

Michael gave a mental slap to the back of Dean’s head.  _ Dude. I know how Samuel and Lucifer do their coitus while body sharing. It’s really simple. You could do it yourself.  _

_ Are you insulting my intelligence AGAIN?  _ Dean sounded exasperated. 

_ Not intelligence. Critical thinking and common sense.  _ Michael smirked as he took a sip from the new glass of whiskey. Since he was the primary person inside Dean, he technically didn’t need to eat or drink, but it kept Dean relaxed enough and it was a small price to pay, even if everything tasted like molecules. Some molecules were better than others, like whiskey. 

_ I don’t think it’s possible for the human body to be able to fuck itself in the ass,  _ Dean snarked. 

Michael had to resist throwing his head back in laughter. Instead, he gave a snort.  _ Not your ass, you idiot. Your dick plus a hand.  _

_ Dude. . . you’re referring to jerking off?  _

_ If you could fuck yourself in the ass with your own dick, I’d be highly impressed. And amused.  _ Michael took a long drink of whiskey, sighing in satisfaction.  _ Yes, I’m referring to masturbation.  _

_ Oh. Well then.  _ Dean made a face.  _ How does that work with body sharing?  _

_ It’s rather simple, actually. I let you have feeling of your body, but I control it.  _

_ So, basically, I can be in my body but have no control over it. Michael, you’re one kinky bastard.  _

_ I believe that our brothers are the ‘kinky’ ones.  _ Michael drew air quotes around the word ‘kinky’. 

_ Am I the one coming up with the scenario? The imagination for this?  _ Dean sounded thoughtful. 

_ That’s the beauty of body sharing, Dean. I know all of your intimate thoughts, and you know mine. Together, we can make a hell of a scenario.  _

_ I’m finding it ironic that you said ‘hell’ of a scenario.  _ Dean’s voice sounded amused. 

_ Well, it’s not like Heaven would approve of it,  _ Michael smirked, finishing off their whiskey and standing up. Smiling at the bartender, he walked them out and into the parking lot. Making sure that no one was looking, he took them back to their hotel room. Stretching, Michael began undressing Dean’s body slowly. 

_ Could you snap the clothes off, please?  _ Dean sounded like he was whining. 

_ We’re going to do this MY way, Dean.  _ Michael slid off the flannel before tugging the shirt over his head and throwing it down on the ground. 

_ Dude. Can you like, fold them up at least?  _

_ Who the fuck takes time to fold their clothes before they fuck?  _ Michael asked in amusement as he sat down to unlace the boots. 

_ I do. It’s called being neat.  _ Dean sounded prim as Michael kicked off the boots. 

_ I think you’re just finicky. We can pick up afterwards,  _ Michael said, stripping off the socks and unbuttoning the jeans. 

_ You’re going to wrinkle my clothes,  _ Dean said disapprovingly 

_ Shut up,  _ Michael sneered, shucking the jeans and the boxers in one smooth movement, leaving them as naked as the day Dean was born. 

Not bothering with the covers, Michael laid down on top of the bed and reached into the nightstand where they kept the lube. He opened it and poured a generous amount on his hand.  _ Want to feel what’s going on?  _

_ Please,  _ Dean requested, and Michael let him have control over his voice and allowed him to feel his body, but he was still in control. He wrapped a hand around their length, both of them groaning as Michael began to stroke. 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, arching their back the best they could and Michael allowed the movement, his hand moving languidly over their cock. “Fuck, Michael, a little faster. Little more, please.” 

Michael obliged, smirking as he dug deep into Dean’s masturabatory fantasies and brought out the time Rhonda Hurley made him try on her silk panties.  _ You liked that, didn’t you? Liked the way the silk moved across your skin, across your length. Felt so good, didn’t it? Too bad you didn’t ruin them like you were begging to do.  _

Dean groaned, loudly, just as Michael twisted their wrist at the head of their cock. “Fuck, Michael,” he moaned. 

_ I’d let you ruin them,  _ Michael cooed mentally, grinning to himself.  _ Let you make a sticky mess of them, the silk clinging wetly to your skin. I wouldn’t go pink, though. I would chose maybe candy apple green. Or maybe emerald. Something to bring out your eyes and freckles.  _

Dean whined, embarrassingly loud, and Michael couldn’t hold back the smirk.  _ I know it’d feel good while we’re body sharing,  _ he said casually, stroking them faster,  _ but think of how good it’d feel if I was kneeling in front of you, mouthing at this delicious cock through the soft silk. I think you’d absolutely ruin them. And then I’d turn you around, push you down on the bed, and I’ll bring them down below your ass and lick you open.  _

“Michael,” Dean croaked. “Michael,  _ please. _ ” 

_ You’d like that, wouldn’t you?  _ Michael smirked.  _ I know I would. You’d be begging for it like a bitch in heat, wanting my fat cock to split you open.  _

“C-c-close,” Dean managed to stammer and sure enough, they were. 

_ Cum whenever, Dean,  _ Michael crooned.  _ Imagine ruining those pretty panties for me.  _

Dean and Michael came, Michael groaning while Dean cried out, back arching off the bed almost entirely as rope after rope flew out of their shared cock, striping their chest. 

They laid there for a few minutes afterwards, panting and basking in their shared orgasm, before Michael rolled them over to grab the tissues off the nightstand.  _ This is a very messy process,  _ he commented as he began cleaning them up. 

_ Yeah, it kind of is,  _ Dean hummed pleasantly.  _ But damn, it feels good.  _

Michael smiled.  _ Good. I’m glad.  _

_ Michael?  _

_ Yes, Dean? _

_ Could. . . maybe one day. . . we do that without body sharing?  _ If Dean had control of his body still, Michael knew that the freckled face would be bright red. 

_ You’re adorable,  _ he teased playfully,  _ but maybe one day. After the Apocalypse.  _

_ Isn’t there another way?  _ Dean asked, bringing up the sobering fact that they were contemplating killing their brothers. 

_ I wish there was, Dean,  _ Michael sighed.  _ But it is what is written.  _

_ I’m fairly certain the words “masturbate with your vessel” weren’t written,  _ Dean commented dryly. 

Michael threw their head back and laughed.  _ Very true. Maybe there is. But for now, let us get some sleep.  _

_ Yes, Viceroy,  _ Dean hummed in a mocking tone, but both of them felt the stirring in their spent groin. 

_ Dean Winchester. You are playing with fire,  _ Michael warned. 

If Dean could give his charming smile, he would’ve.  _ Whatever do you mean, Viceroy?  _

Michael mentally slapped him again.  _ Get some sleep. I’ll deal with you in the morning,  _ boy. 

Michael felt the shiver.  _ Yes, Michael. Good night.  _

_ Good night, Dean. Pleasant dreams.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
